Bottom Delights
by luvsanime02
Summary: The first bottom!Heero week. Eight days of Heero Yuy bottoming and enjoying it. Enjoy!
1. Day 1: Nightcap

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing isn't mine, and I'm making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** Welcome to the first bottom!Heero week! None of these smut fics are actually related to each other.

########

 **Bottom Delights** by luvsanime02

########

Day 1: Nightcap (1x1 masturbation)

Heero slowly adds another finger, trying to bend his arm back even further so that he can go deeper. Two of his fingers are now thrusting inside of him, and the feeling only makes him want more. The slight burn as he scissors them apart is worth it as his muscles are stretched wider. He debates adding another finger, but can't wait, and instead pulls them both, still wet with lube, out.

The toy he picks up next is mostly for prostate stimulation, and Heero clenches in anticipation. Carefully, he lubes up the toy and slowly starts inserting it inside. It's not very thick, but it goes just deep enough that he moans at the pressure.

A twist of his fingers and the vibrations start. Heero is lying on his stomach, his ass in the air, and he doesn't care. The constant movement against his prostate has him harder than before, his balls already tightening, and he grinds down again the comforter underneath him.

This causes the other end of the toy to slide against his perineum more, and Heero keeps one hand wrapped tight around the vibrator, pushing it into his ass over and over again. He can't get enough of the sensation, and his prostate is pulsing with pleasure.

Before he can come too early, Heero shifts up onto his knees and turns the vibrator up to its higher setting. Immediately, he's panting, his head leaning down until his forehead is rubbing against the bed.

The pressure's too much, the pleasure too good, massaging him both from the inside and out. Heero groans deeply and sits up, pushing the toy inside of him and clenching tightly around it while it's resting against his prostate. Then he grabs his dick with his other hand and starts to jerk himself off quickly.

It only takes another minute, if that, and then Heero's curling forward as he orgasms hard, letting out a harsh grunt. After getting his breath back, he flicks the toy off and slowly pulls it out of his ass, his body still trying to clench around nothing. Heero cleans up, taking care to thoroughly wash the vibrator, and then gets ready to sleep, his day now complete.


	2. Day 2: Celebration

Day 2: Celebration (2x1)

Heero loves to watch his face as he slowly rides Duo's cock.

Duo's face is very expressive, and this is no different during sex. Heero pushes down onto Duo's length faster, just to see the tendons suddenly stand out sharply in Duo's neck. His eyes are blown, the pupils large, and his skin is flushed a light red from his cheeks to his chest. Strands of hair are sticking to him with sweat here and there.

He's absolutely beautiful like this, and Heero leans forward just so he can brush his lips against Duo's lightly, before he sits back up and starts thrusting down onto Duo's cock faster.

Duo groans beneath him, his hands running up and down Heero's thighs before his fingers wrap around Heero's stiff cock. Heero pants, and has to fight the urge to close his eyes.

"Come on, Heero," Duo mutters, watching him every bit as carefully as Heero's looking at him. "I want to see you come."

Heero moans in agreement, and concentrates on Duo's cock inside of him, filling him up and stretching him open, occasionally brushing against his prostate. It's too much, and not enough, and Heero will never get tired of connecting with his lover in this way.

"Almost," he whispers, and Duo's pace stroking Heero's cock picks up in response. Heero makes sure he looks into Duo's eyes when his orgasm finally hits, knowing how wild it drives Duo to watch Heero give in.

"Shit," Duo says appreciatively. He lets go of Heero's softening cock, then reaches around him to grab Heero's ass and help pull him up and down on Duo's cock, over and over, until Duo comes too.

"Happy anniversary," Heero murmurs once they've both calmed back down, before leaning over and giving Duo a longer kiss.

Duo laughs, and squeezes Heero's ass playfully before letting go. "Yeah," he agrees cheerfully. "Happy anniversary, Heero."


	3. Day 3: Switch

Day 3: Switch (3x1)

Trowa usually likes to bottom, but occasionally Heero just want to feel a thick cock up his ass. Trowa gets the hint when Heero walks into their shower and pushes him back against the wall, only to bring Trowa's fingers down to feel his already-stretched hole.

"Fuck me," Heero orders, before starting to kiss Trowa hard.

Trowa chuckles when he's finally allowed a breath, but obligingly reaches for the shampoo to coat his cock with. Usually, he'd insist on proper lube, especially when it's been a while for whoever's getting it up the ass, but since Heero's already worked some lube into himself, it should be fine.

Besides, just the thought of Heero in their bedroom fingering himself open while Trowa's in here showering is enough to make him moan into their next kiss. Trowa gets his fingers into Heero's hair and pulls backwards until Heero hisses, then starts licking his way down Heero's neck. "Sure you're ready for me, Heero?" he asks, his mouth right next to Heero's ear, before he bites down gently on the lobe.

Heero growls in his throat, and the sound sends a pleasant shiver down Trowa's spine. "Tease," Heero hisses, before reaching down and stroking Trowa's cock himself. "Now."

Trowa loves how worked up Heero gets himself sometimes. He can be so impatient. With that in mind, Trowa turns Heero around, being careful on the tiles, and then lines up and starts pushing into Heero's ass.

They both moan. As much as Trowa likes bottoming, he also loves the feeling of Heero's tight ass clenching around his cock. He pushes in more, practically shoving Heero up onto his toes, and Heero moans louder, the sound echoing in their bathroom.

Trowa leans forward, pressing his weight firmly against Heero's back. "Such a good little slut," he whispers into Heero's ear.

Heero shoves himself back more onto Trowa's cock in response, purposely clenching his muscles even tighter. Trowa shudders. "This slut wants you to shut up and fuck me," Heero retorts, bracing himself with his hands against the wall and positioning his legs even wider.

Well, Trowa can't really refuse an invitation like that. The water's going tepid, but he doesn't care, just focuses on thrusting into Heero hard and fast, giving him what he wants. He's panting into Heero's neck, his hands flat against the wall so that he can fully surround Heero.

It's too good to last, and Trowa bites his lip when he comes to keep in a shout, honestly seeing spots for a minute. He continues to thrust for a few seconds until he's soft, and then slides out of Heero. Briefly, Trowa thinks of quickly jerking Heero off the rest of the way, but then he gets another idea and drops to his knees.

He's going to be sore later, but so will Heero, so it balances out. And it's worth it for the surprised and pleased shout he gets when he leans forward and start running his tongue along the sensitive nerves of Heero's opening.

"Fuck, do that again," Heero demands, panting heavily now.

Trowa smirks, but obeys, running his tongue up and down, then in circles, and then curling just the tip inside. He starts stroking his fingers along Heero's perineum, over and over, in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Heero mutters low curses of encouragement, and Trowa knows he's almost there. Finally taking pity on him, Trowa pushes two fingers into Heero's hole, searches around until he finds Heero's prostate, and then lets Heero ride Trowa's fingers until he comes with a strangled moan.

After a few seconds for Heero to recover, Trowa stands up and turns the water off. It's gone cold anyways. Heero gets out and grabs a towel, throwing it around Trowa's shoulders and using it to pull him in for a kiss.

"Come on," Heero urges, letting Trowa go to get his own towel. "Let's get the sheets all wet too."

Trowa laughs as he eagerly follows Heero out of the bathroom.


	4. Day 4: Resonate

Day 4: Resonate (4x1)

Quatre laughs lightly. He can't help it. He's basking in the sheer joy and contentment radiating from his lover. Heero smiles, knowing that Quatre is reading his emotions, and Quatre has to grab one of Heero's hands in his own and bring it to his lips, kissing the pads and twining their fingers together.

He loves sex with Heero. It's so easy, so free. The two of them cocoon themselves around each other.

Heero sighs, and his feelings are shining so clearly for Quatre to read. Heero's other hand reaches up and softly brushes the hair back from Quatre's forehead. "Move, Quatre," Heero says.

Quatre bends down to kiss Heero, then leans their foreheads together. "You're sure?" he has to ask. Even though he can feel Heero's emotions, Quatre has to ask. He would never forgive himself if he hurt someone he loved, especially in such an intimate setting.

Heero nods slightly, and kisses Quatre back. "I'm sure."

Quatre shifts, pulling out of Heero slightly, only to push back in. He's not in any hurry, but starts slow, and together they work up a rhythm that's as seamless as piloting a mobile suit. Heero moves with him, wraps his legs around Quatre's waist and encourages him to move faster.

All too soon, they're panting. Quatre plants small kisses all over Heero's face, and watches as his lover's eyes flutter shut. Heero throws his head back when he comes, and Quatre basks in the wave of pleasure that resonates through him and triggers his own orgasm.

When he finally comes back to himself and can separate their emotions in his heart again, Quatre's head is pillowed on Heero's chest, and Heero's fingers are running through his hair. "Okay?" Heero asks, when he senses that he has Quatre's full attention again.

Quatre laughs again, so happy. "I'm just perfect right now, Heero," he assures. Then he pauses, and crinkles his nose at the wetness that's starting to stick between them. "Well, I will be after we clean up."

Heero snorts, but kisses Quatre when he lifts his head up. They break apart, and Quatre's heart clenches at the soft, sweet smile that Heero gives him. Okay, Quatre thinks happily, maybe they can just lie here for a little bit longer. Cleaning up can happen later.


	5. Day 5: Entertainment

Day 5: Entertainment (5x1)

This Preventers party is boring as hell, but Heero can hardly complain when he's shoved back against a wall in an empty conference room, Wufei's tongue invading his mouth.

Yes, this is much more interesting, he muses, kissing back even harder and humping Wufei's leg. Wufei hisses, and pulls back just enough to start working on opening his pants. "Come on," he says. "The only way I'm getting through another two hours of this is if I get to have sex with you right now."

Well, Heero's not about to say no to that. The best thing about their relationship is that he never has to ask Wufei if he's in the mood for sex. With a smirk, Heero gets his own pants unhooked faster, then pulls them and his underwear down, turning around to present his ass to his lover. "You have lube?"

While they've done without before, Heero doesn't think headquarters is the place to go another round completely bare. "Yes," Wufei replies impatiently, before Heero has a chance to worry. It's another second later when two fingers are pushing their way inside of him, spreading him open and rubbing lube around inside of him.

Heero grunts at the pressure, and tries to relax. "Two's fine," he mutters, when Wufei doesn't take them out as soon as Heero's ready.

"Condom," Wufei says, sounding distracted. "Less of a mess."

Agreeing, Heero reaches his hand back for the wrapper, smirks again at Wufei's muttered curses when he hands it over, and then rips the plastic open with his teeth, handing it back smugly.

"I've got to learn how you do that," Wufei says, still irritated, but then his cock's pressing against Heero's opening and pushing in, stealing Heero's breath. It's thick, and it always takes a minute for Heero's muscles to really stretch around the whole length. Heero loves it, though. He can't get enough of that feeling when he muscles finally give way and Wufei's cock is snug inside of him.

"I needed this," Wufei groans behind him, pulling out a little ways and then pushing back in deeper.

Heero nods in agreement, using his hands against the wall to push himself back onto Wufei's cock. "Definitely."

They save their breath after that, and there's no sound in the room except wet, squelching noises that turn Heero on even more, and their harsh pants as they both work to get off as quickly as possible. One of Heero's hands reaches down and starts tugging on his dick, while Wufei squeezes his ass, spreading him open wider so that he can watch his cock disappear inside of Heero over and over.

Heero spills into his hand, letting out a loud moan that he probably should have stifled, but fuck it. He doesn't care who hears. They'll just be jealous that he's getting fucked and they're not. Wufei thrusts a few more times before he collapses against Heero's back, going still and then relaxing.

"Well, at least we got to do something fun tonight," Wufei mutters against the back of his neck. Heero snorts in agreement.

Wufei pulls out and hands Heero some tissues. He really did have everything figured out, and Heero nods in appreciation as he cleans up and pulls his clothes back on. They straighten themselves out, check each other over to make sure their clothing's in place, and then head back out the door.

Almost back at the party, Heero pauses. He really doesn't want to be stuck here for another few hours. Wufei raises an eyebrow at Heero in question. "Want to go check out the gym?" Heero asks, suddenly getting another idea.

Wufei's second eyebrow joins the first, and then he smirks. "Might as well," he agrees, and the two of them turn on their heels and head for the elevators. They manage to strike off three more locations at headquarters that night. Not bad for a boring office party.


	6. Day 6: Obedience

Day 6: Obedience (6x1)

"Suck my cock," Zechs orders, pushing Heero's head down until it's level with his crotch.

Kneeling before Zechs, with his hands tied behind his back, Heero eyes the long length waiting for him and licks his lips in anticipation. He leans forward eagerly, balancing his weight carefully so that he doesn't fall over, and sucks the tip of Zechs's cock into his mouth.

"More," Zechs demands. His breathing is already a little heavier than before, and Heero smirks around the head of Zechs's cock before he starts sucking more of the length into his mouth. He swallows, and hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head back and forth.

Fingers run through his hair, but they don't control his movements. They don't need to. Heero takes in even more of Zechs's cock, until it's hitting the back of his throat, and then he breathes carefully through his nose and swallows it down further.

Zechs moans above him, and Heero swallows until his lips are wrapped around the base of Zechs's cock. He rests there for a second, and then starts moving rapidly back and forth, creating suction around Zechs's length, his breathing sharp and restricted.

After a few minutes, Zechs's fingers tighten in his hair and slowly pull Heero off of his cock, his lips finally letting go with a soft pop. Zechs's other hand cups Heero's chin and lifts it up, so now Heero can see Zechs's flushed face looking down at him. "Look at you," he whispers, running two fingers around Heero's swollen lips and briefly dipping them inside Heero's open mouth. Heero licks them lightly. "Such a good whore."

With Zechs's help, Heero leans back so that his ass is resting against his heels. Zechs gets out of the chair and kneels on the floor in front of Heero, kissing him deeply. "Would you like your reward now?" he asks against Heero's lips.

Heero moans. "Yes," he agrees, his voice husky.

"Lie down, then."

Zechs helps Heero turn around and lie down on his stomach, his hands still tied together with silk and resting against the small of his back. Heero bends his knees so that his ass is bare to the air. Zechs runs his hands over Heero's cheeks, and he shivers in response.

"Good boy," Zechs praises again, and he only waits another moment before he's spreading Heero's ass open and pushing inside. Heero's ready for him, already wet and stretched, anticipating this moment, and he moans in pleasure as that long cock fills him up. He loves the feeling of being so full, and Zechs's cock curves just enough so that it always rubs against Heero's prostate. It's perfect.

"Is that good?" Zechs whispers into his ear, though he hardly needs to ask to know Heero's enjoying himself. Heero's cock is already leaking precum onto the floor.

Heero moans again. "So good," he agrees. "Your cock feels so good in my tight hole."

Zechs's fingers dig into his ass for a moment, then let go so he can run his hands up and down Heero's sides. "That's good to hear."

He pulls out almost all of the way, then thrusts back in slowly. Heero shifts impatiently. He wants to push back against Zechs, to take in more of that delicious length, but the other man's hands are suddenly firmly grasping his hips, keeping him in place. "Patience," Zechs orders, even though he knows Heero has none. "I love watching you when you can't touch yourself, when you have to go at my pace. We should do this more often."

Heero wants to offer up a retort, but Zechs chooses that moment to purposely drag the head of his cock against Heero's prostate, and he cries out at the sensation. Zechs does it again, just to be a tease, but then he mercifully sets to fucking Heero in a steadily faster rhythm.

"Oh yeah," Heero moans, because dirty talk is the only weapon he has to fight back with right now, "that's it, fill me up with that huge cock. Ram my hole, Zechs. Fuck me hard-"

"Shit," Zechs spits out, panting. He pulls Heero back against him and thrusts hard, and that's enough. Heero groans as he comes, his ass clenching tight around Zechs's length buried deep inside his body.

Zechs manages to hold out long enough to thoughtfully untie Heero's wrists, but then he's practically fucking Heero into the floor and coming loudly.

A few minutes later, when they're both lying on their backs and looking dazedly up at the ceiling, Heero yawns. "We should get up before the others arrive."

Zechs grunts in agreement, but doesn't move, and Heero mentally shrugs. It won't be the first time their friends walked in on them naked.


	7. Day 7: Digestif

Day 7: Digestif (13x1)

Treize leans back in the hot tub and sighs. He picks up his glass of wine and swirls it around absently, inhaling the aroma but not imbibing any of the cool liquid just yet. Certain wines need to breathe before they should be sampled.

He's almost relaxed, and his headache's almost entirely gone, which is why he's very pleased to open his eyes and see his lover stripping out of his clothes and joining him. "And how was your day?" he asks, closing his eyes again, enjoying the peaceful quiet all around them.

"Annoying," Heero answers shortly. "Since you're in here, I assume yours was too?"

Treize hums an affirmative, then lifts his head off the headrest and watches with increasing interest as Heero ignores the rest of the spacious hot tub in order to straddle Treize's lap instead. "Well, it certainly just improved," he admits, putting down his glass. The wine can wait.

Heero smirks, then leans forward and kisses him. Treize lets him for a moment, and then effortlessly takes control, sucking on Heero's lower lip until he moans softly into Treize's mouth.

"Getting better?" Heero asks breathlessly, spreading his legs further and inching closer, until their groins are pressed against each other and Treize can feel Heero's growing arousal against his stomach. "I know mine is."

Treize hums in approval. "Indeed," he agrees. His hands run down Heero's sides and cup his ass, grinding against him briefly. Treize gets hard just from that friction. It's been too long since they've last had some free time together.

Then they're kissing again, harder and with less finesse, and Treize reaches back to brush just the pad of his thumb against Heero's opening, coaxing it to loosen with light pressure and the heat from the water. Heero sighs into their kiss when Treize slowly pushes just the tip of his finger inside.

"Best thing about a hot tub," he mutters against Treize's lips. "No running out of hot water."

Treize laughs, and leans down to place wet kisses along the side of Heero's neck. "True."

He works one finger inside of Heero, then two, slowly opening his lover up to his touches. Usually, Heero's too impatient, and he'd be urging Treize on or trying to do it himself, but today he merely sighs again and tilts his head to the side, letting Treize do things at his own pace. It's a pleasant surprise.

Eventually, though, the tantalizing brushes of Heero's length against his as they move softly together is too much even for him, and Treize is pulling three fingers out of Heero and urging him to lift his hips.

Treize grips the base of his length and eases inside of Heero, who moans in appreciation and relief. Treize inhales deeply, and uses a firm hold on Heero's hips to drag him slowly back down, until Treize is buried completely inside. It's the best kind of bliss, and exactly what he needed to make his day much, much better.

"Thank you," he mutters, knowing that Heero's giving him this gift for no reason other than because he knows that Treize will appreciate it.

Heero kisses him again, softer for a moment. "Yeah."

They relax into the push and slide and heat and feel of each other. Treize keeps his thrusts as slow as he can, smoothing his hands up Heero's back one moment, down his chest the next, pausing to rub his nipples into perfect and delectable nubs that Treize just has to taste with his tongue.

Heero's panting quietly, his thighs trembling from holding himself up for so long, and Treize shifts until he's wrapping a hand around Heero's length, setting a fast rhythm that has Heero moaning continuously. It isn't long before he tenses up and ejaculates into Treize's hold, his body tightening around Treize's length wonderfully, and Treize finally lets go of the last of his own tension.

It's marvelous. His vision actually shorts out for a moment before it comes back. The two of them relax further into the hot tub, Heero draped over him and sipping the wine. He holds the glass up to Treize's lips with a small smirk when he sees him watching.

Treize savors the taste as it slides down his throat. Delicious.


	8. Day 8: First Time

Day 8: First Time (Rx1 author's choice)

It's almost funny, Heero thinks, how Relena clearly expects Heero to refuse her request. If anything, he's completely enthusiastic about the idea. Now here they are, and Heero's lying on his back in their bed while Relena's kneeling between his legs and slowly pushing the strap-on into his ass.

Relena's flushed pink, and her eyes are slightly glazed over with desire. With her bottom lip between her teeth and her breasts moving with every breath she takes, she's adorable and sexy. She leans forward, and the toy moves inside of him as she shifts, and it fascinates Heero how predatory she looks.

"You look so good like that," she says, her voice practically a purr. "Your ass clenching tightly around me."

Heero groans, partly because he knows she loves it, and partly because she chooses that moment to thrust deeper inside of him. Her hands are pushing against his inner thighs, spreading him open wider so that she can watch, and the fascination on her face just gets him even hotter. "God, you are so fucking hot, Relena," he says, watching her fuck him. "Harder."

Her eyes flicker back up to his face, and the grin that tugs up her lips is sensual and wicked. She throws his knees over her shoulders and starts to fuck him hard. Relena's not going for technique, though she's certainly hitting his prostate often enough that Heero shouts out loud and throws his head back at the sensation. No, she's just trying to get as close to him as possible, as deep inside of him as she can go, claiming him as her own, and Heero groans again just thinking about it.

"Oh god, Heero, baby, you feel so good," she gasps out, panting. There's sweat along her hairline, and her nails are just slightly digging into his ass where she's clutching on for dear life, and it feels amazing.

"Don't stop," he manages to rasp out, his eyes trying to roll back inside his head when she hits his prostate again. Hell, this is definitely becoming a regular position for them. "Keep going, Relena."

"I'm fucking you so hard," she moans, scratching her nails over his hipbones and pelvis, one hand wrapping around his dick and stroking it quickly. "Your ass feels so tight around me, Heero. Come on, squeeze me harder."

Heero feels himself clenching around the dildo before he even fully registers her demand, and he whimpers. The sound makes Relena cry out softly, and then she's coming, her face scrunching up and her mouth wide open. She looks like a goddess above him, and he can't get enough of her.

When she comes down from the high, she gazes down into his eyes, and the look she gives him is feral, wild. It draws the same feeling out in Heero, and suddenly he's fucking himself back onto the toy as hard as she's pushing forward, the bed shaking underneath their combined efforts. Her hand tightens back around his dick, and she jerks him off even faster.

"Come on, Heero, you can do it. Come for me. I want to watch you come."

All he can hear is her voice urging him on, and all he can feel is her completely owning him inside and out, and he comes with a strangled shout, not having enough breath left to scream. His eyes are clenched shut and his hands are tearing the sheets, and this might just be the best orgasm he's ever had, holy shit.

Heero hears Relena having another orgasm too, and then he's coming back to himself and practically melting back into the mattress. "Shit," he whispers shakily.

Relena gently pulls the strap-on out of him, and lets out a breathless laugh. "I know," she agrees. Her weight flops down next to him, and they spend the next few minutes trying to calm back down. When Heero opens his eyes, he still sees faint spots. Shit.

Relena turns on her side and props her head up on her arm. "Was that really okay?" she asks.

Heero nods. He cannot agree enough. "More than," he says. "We're doing that again."

At that, Relena grins and moves closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, definitely. As soon as I get the feeling back in my legs."

Letting out a grunt of agreement, Heero runs his fingers through Relena's hair as they lie there together, tangled up in a sweaty mess and completely satisfied.


End file.
